From London, to Dylan, with love
by BRiNItA
Summary: Dylan has just recovered his money, and lost a family.It's been only a year since Brenda left to London, and she's already in love!
1. Chapter 1

Brandon Walsh was walking by the campus at the end of his classes, when he found himself face to face with none other than his once best friend (well... they were still best friends in Brendon's mind, but they sure were not spending so much time together anymore...) Dylan Mckay. Both boys gave eachother a smile of recognition, and Brandon imediatly saw that look he knew so well apeare in Dylan's face. It was this particular smile he only got around members of the Walsh family, mostly the twins, and it meant he was ready-if not willing- to be lectured.

Dylan: Hey Jones.

Brandon decided to disapointed him.

Bandon: Hey man, How's it going?

Dylan: It's going, tha's all I can say.

Brandon: Not so well, uh?

Dylan: Well, look at your face, you don't seem to be doing that great yourself.

Brandon: I don't?

Dylan: What's wrong?

Dylan asked him, gladly exchanging the roles.

Brandon: Oh... I don't know, lots of things I guess. All this thing with Ally...

Dylan: Women troubles.

Brandon: Yes but... this time is different.

Dylan: I know what you mean.

Brandon: Something about Kelly?

Dylan: I'd wish!

Brandon: You guys are having troubles again?

Dylan: Just the usual.

Brandon: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Dylan: With Kelly and I... The usual is pretty lousy.

Brandon did not know what to say. He just gave him a hard look and went, in his most earnest tone: "...I'm sorry to hear that."

Dylan: You know what they say, you can get used to almost anything.

Brandon: I don't think that should aply to being miserable.

Dylan: like I said, I'm used to it.

Dylan Mckay was his usual calmed and unattached being. He made a gesture towards Brandon, it was he's way to bid him goodbye, and started to walk away.

"Yo, Dylan!" The boy stoped and turned around with an empty expression on his face. "Why don't you come home?... to dinner... tonight. My parents are starting to drive me nuts, always asking about you."

Okay so, it was clear that Dylan was less than exited by the thought. Brandon sure didn't say what he said next on purpuse.

"Even Brenda. She calls all the time, worried sick, and asks if you've been going to the house."

"How's your sister doing?" Was the answer Dylan gave him. And it put a grin on Brandon's face.

"Pretty fine I guess. She sounds happy. She gets homesick, though. She misses mom and dad too much."

Dylan was smiling. He seemed quite at his ease this time. Maybe it was because the conversation was not focusing on him. Whatever it was, the rush he had been in one minute ago not longe existed.

"No more than she misses _you_, I'm sure." He told Brandon.

Brandon: Well... we try not to get into _that_... you know how it is with Brenda and I.

Dylan: Yeah, I do. It most be weird to have the bathroom all to yourself.

Brandon: Actually, that was great, until I realized I could stay in the shower for two hours and nobody would come inside without knocking to rush me out. (Here, Dylan had to laugh) it kinda sucks, to tell you the truth.

Both guys sat down right there, in the outside hallway's floor, laughing.

Dylan: Yeah, Bren's always had a knack for getting people in the shower.

It was the first time he spoke her name in the whole conversation.Yes. He had not said that name out loud for a while, but it still came so natural to him, and why not? He grinned.

Brandon: Hey, save the deets to yourself, would you?

Dylan: Did you know the first time I asked her out was just after she caught me in your shower?

Brandon: Really?

Dylan: Yeah, she thought I was you. She just walked in yelling about the heat, and how you could never close the bathroom door.

The two boys laughed again.

Brandon: Well, she does hate that. You are lucky she went out with you at all.

Dylan: No kidding.

Dylan's voice was suddenly so serious that it caused his friend to stop laughing. Brandon stared at him for a moment, and then remembered this was Dylan, and that he had to pretend it was nothing until Dylan wanted to open up. He hated that, but he knew Dylan would give in sooner or latter.

-So, you wanna come home tonight?.

-Sure, why not?.

-Okay then, I'll go tell mom. Come around by five.

The two friends stood up and said goodbye. This time, it was Brandon who started to leave, and Dylan was the one who remained behind, watching his friend as he walked away.

-Hey Brandon!

Brandon looked back.

-When you talk to Bren...

Brandon made a funny face, and stare at Dylan with concerned eyes.

-Tell her... tell her I say "hi".

They stared at eachother, silent for a second. Brandon was the first to brake.

"I always do." He told Dylan, heartly, just before he turned his back on him.


	2. Brandon is worried

Dylan and Kelly were at his place.

Kelly: What do you mean you are having dinner at the Walshe's? We've got plans Dylan!

Dylan: What plans?

Kelly: I told Donna and David we'd go out with them! I told you yesterday!!

Dylan: No, you didn't.

Kelly: Of course I did! You just weren't listening, as usual.

Dylan: Well, did I say I'd go?

Kelly: No, you didn't, but just because you were in such a bad mood you wouldn't even talk to me.

Dylan: Then why would you think I'd want to go?

Kelly: Why wouldn't you? We never do anything! It's just dinner with our friends, why wouldn't you wanna come?

Dylan: I want to have dinner with my friends, that's why I'm going to the Walshe's. And you can come too if you want to.

Kelly: Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sick of you always going to that house.

Dylan: Brandon invited me! What was I supposed to say? He says Jim and Cindy have been asking for me, I haven't seen them in a while.

Kelly: Oh, I see. You can't say no to Jim and Cindy, but you sure don't mind saying no to me.

Dylan: It's not like that, kelly, and you know it. I owe the Walshes too much, they are the only family I got, and I haven't been going to the house that much since...

-Since Brenda left.- Kelly interrupted him. Dylan gazed at her and for a moment none of them spoke a word. Kelly almost regreted what she said, but she did not look down.

-Don't start, Kelly.- Dylan warned her, in a rough tone.

-Whatever. I'm leaving. Have fun.- She took her purse and slamed the door behind her, leaving Dylan alone and upset.

At the Walshe's, Cindy and Brandon were at the kitchen talking while she made dinner.

Cindy: I'm so glad Dylan said yes. Did he say if he'd bring Kelly?

Brandon: He didn't, but I don't think he will.

Cindy: Oh...

Brandon: He hasn't been doing fine these days.

Cindy: Well, it figures. Poor boy, things have been so hard for him.

Brandon: Seems it's always like this with Dylan, one thing or the other... and I feel there's nothing I can do.

Cindy: You just be his friend, that's all he needs from you. Just be a good friend to him, as always.

Brandon: Yeah but... somehow, I feel it's not enough, you know?

Cindy: Well honey, there isn't really anything else you can do. You know Dylan is like a son to your father and I, but as much as we'd like to, we can't change the things he has been through. All we can do is love him and care for him, and... well, be there for him, in case he needs to talk or anything.

Brandon: Yeah, because we know how much of a talker he is, right?

Both the mother and the son laugh at the irony of what Cindy had just said. She then took Brandon's hand in hers.

-We'll do everything we can, and everything he needs, to help him, and that will be enough. Don't worry, we'll make sure he's fine.- She sounded confident, and gave Brandon a smile.

-...I'd just wish Brenda were here.- Brandon Said. Cindy must have felt the same way, because her smile banished.


	3. she's on the phone

Donna Martin was at the beach apartement, talking by the phone that afternoon. She looked happy and exited and had a sparkling gaze.

Donna: Everything's fine, stop worrying, okay?

"Alright, alrigth, it's just that... I miss you so much!" The voice at the other end of the line sounded just as exited as Donna. It belonged to a girl, standing outside a classroom with a movil attached to her ear.

-So do I!- Answered Donna, laughing. -My God, you wouldn't believe how weird things are around here. Brandon's fallen head over heals for Ally Dawson; and Kelly is always moody, I can't even talk to her most of the time.-

-Yeah, last time I call her... it didn't end up very well.- Brenda said, with a concerned look on her face.

Donna: Oh, tell _me_ about it. But at least we are going aout tonight.

Brenda: cool, where are you going?

Donna: I don't know yet. We are gonna have dinner, Kelly, Dylan, David and I.

"How's everything between you and young David?" Asked Brenda smiling.

Donna: Uh... better, way better actually. I'm taking it slow, though.

Brenda: That's good.

Donna: But it's kind of hard, you know? sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to be making him pay... it's just that he's so good to me and... well, I love him.

Brenda: Well, if you decided to give him a second chance, that means you are gonna trust him.

Donna: I know, and I'm trying really, but sometimes I wonder if I'm not just too easy.

Brenda: Nah, don't say that. You are not too easy, you are just in love.

Donna: ...Thanks, Brenda.

Brenda: No problem. Hey, how's Dylan?

Donna: Haven't you talked to him?

Brenda: Not for a while, is he okay?

Donna: Well yeah, sort of. You know how hard it is to know when it comes to Dylan.

Brenda: But you see him everyday at school, right? I mean, you talk to him, don't you?

Donna: Uh, yeah... sometimes, but you know how _he_ is, Brenda, I mean, it's not exactly easy to get to him. He barely talks to Brandon, let alone anyone else. Kelly's always complaining about that.

Brenda: Well Donna, I know he's complicated, but you guys are the only friends he has, if he's got troubles, you gotta do something.

Donna: Look, I know...

Brenda: Dylan won't come to you by himself, you need to show him you are there for him.

Donna: ...Don't worry, I will...

Brenda: I'm sure he needs you guys right now. It's not a good time for him, he will need all the suport he can get.

Donna: ...I _know_...

Brenda: ...and maybe he doesn't need to talk, sometimes he just needs to be with some one until everything's calmed.

Donna: ...I'll keep that in mind...

Brenda: You just gotta have patience, okay?

Donna: Yes, I will.

Brenda: You promisse?

Yes, Brenda! Oh my God! I promise, what's gotten into you?- Asked Donna, half exasperated and half amused.

-Nothing!- Answered Brenda.

Donna: Look, I know you care about him...

Brenda: It's not...

Donna: _And_, I know you are concerned, but you need to calmed down, Dylan will get through this.

Brenda: ...How can you know that?

Donna: ...That's what you always used to say. You'd always say he would be fine, and he always was.

Brenda: I'd just wish there was more I could do.

Donna: You could talked to him, that would be a start. Instead of asking me how he is, you could ask himself.

Brenda: ...You know why I don't do that.

Donna: I know, I know, Kelly doesn't like it, but you shouldn't care, Brenda, Dylan is _your_ friend.

Brenda: I just don't want to cause him any more troubles, I really don't want kelly to get mad at him, their relationship is hard enough as it is without me getting in the way all the time. And Dylan deserves a chance to be happy with the one he loves, just as I am. I mean, I'd wish it wasn't kelly, but what can you do, right?

Donna: How's everything with Paul?

Brenda: Excelent. I couldn't be happier.

She sounded way too distracted.

Donna: Wow, don't get too exited, ah?

Brenda laughed at the sarcastic expression.

-I'm sorry, I was still thinkig about Dylan.- She said, simply.

-Yeah, I bet you were!- Donna said, making fun of her.

-You know what I mean.- Brenda said, fighting a smile.

Donna: Sorry. So everything's fine between you guys?

Brenda: Actually... is more than that.

Donna: explain.

Brenda: Well... you know how... when I got to Beverly Hills I was just a little girl, I mean, we were sixteen, and since then, my relationships have always been sort of difficul.

Donna: I'm sure you don't mean the four years you and Dylan spent trapped in eahother's worlds.

Brenda: And don't forget Stewart Carlson.

Donna: Oh, How could I? He was yummi.

Brenda: Well, now I'm twenty one, and I'm starting to feel I can finally have good expectations for a relationship, and Paul... he's just... nice, you know? I've never been inlove with a nice guy. He's just too good to me... he never makes me cry, he always takes good care of me. We've been together six months and I'm just... so happy... After Dylan, I never thought I'd be happy with another guy.

Donna: Yeah, I know.

Brenda: I feel I couldn't ask for something better. He really... really loves me and I... I couldn't be happier.

Donna: Hahaha, somebody's inlove.

Brenda laughed at Donna's voice.

Brenda: He is without question the best relationship I've ever had. Really, I realize now. Really, the best. There are no conflicts, no figths. He just wants to please me, he does everything he can to keep me happy.

Donna: Okay, okay, stop, you are rubbing it to my face now.

Brenda: I cannot wait to go back for you to meet him.

Donna: Yeah, I wanna meet him too.

Brenda: Okay so... you won't forget what I told you about Dylan.

Donna: Promisse is a promisse.

Brenda: You'll see him tonight so... I'll call you tomorrow, okay?

Donna: You'd better! I miss talking to you! and you are always too bussy to talk more than fifteeh minutes!

Brenda: All that will change, I promise.

Donna: I love you Brenda!... You are my best friend.

Brenda: I love you too.

Donna: can't wait for you to be here.

Brenda: Shh! Stop saying that, you are making me homesick!

Donna: That's the idea.

Brenda: You are my best friend too, Donna, you know that.

Donna: Yeah, I do.

Brenda: I'll call you tomorrow, as soon as I can.

Donna: Take care, okay?

Brenda: I will. Give my love to Kelly.

Donna: Will do.

Brenda: Bye...

Donna: Bye...

Just as they hung up, Kelly Taylor walked in, with a couple of bags.

Kelly: Who was that on the phone?

Donna: Oh damn! it was Brenda, you just missed her!

Kelly: You are kidding.

Donna: No, I'm sorry, but it's okay, she said she'd call tomorrow.

-It's okay, I'll call her right now- Said Kelly, grabbing the phone.

-No you can't, she's at school...- Answered Donna, looking all mortified.

-Great.- Kelly murmured, disapointed.

Donna: I told her we were gonna have dinner tonight.

Kelly: Well, it'll be just you, me and David. Dylan's not coming.

Donna: No way! why?

Kelly: Who knows?, You know how antisocial he's become, he said he was having dinner at the Walshe's, as a matter of fact.

Donna: Well, I'm surprised You are not more upset.

Kelly: I was. Believe me, I went ballistic on him.

Donna: Don't get me wrong but... what happened? Why are you so calmed?

-Umm... I went to Valentino's.- Kelly explained, showing a bag.

-Nice move!- Donna said, with admiration.

-Thank you- Answered Kelly, with a charming smile.

-So are we still going?

-Yeah. Dylan Mckay will not be disturbing my peace of mind anymore.

-You sound just like Brenda.

-Well, who do you think I got _that_ from?

-You mean the expression, or Dylan?- Asked Donna, mischeviously. Kelly stare at her for one second, making an efort to fight back a smile, but failing at the end.

-Both.- She admited. -_And_, that's not funny.- But it obviously was.

Donna: Well, Brenda's gonna be disapointed.

Kelly: How come?

Donna: She asked me to talk to Dylan, to find out how he's doing.

Kelly: She asked _you _to talk to Dylan?

Donna: Yeah.

Kelly: What else did she said about him?

Donna: Well nothing really, she just asked how he was doing.

Kelly: Well I'd wish I knew.

Donna: I told her Dylan doesn't talk to any of us right now.

Kelly: Except for the Walshes, or so it would seem.

Donna: Well, would you rather him to keep it all inside?

Kelly: I'd rather him to talk to me.

Donna: ...I know.

Donna went to sit on the couch, next to Kelly, and tried to confort her. The two girls huged.

Kelly: You know I hate it when you talk to Brenda about me and Dylan...

Donna: Oh come on Kelly, I just said Dylan was having a hard time.

Kelly: You said he wasn't talking to me!

Donna: Well, he's not!

Kelly: Yeah, but Brenda doens't have to know it.

Donna; I think she knows Dylan well enough to know it without me telling her.

Kelly: Still! You made it sound like he doesn't trust me at all, what's Brenda gonna think?

Donna: Why do you care what she thinks? You should care about what Dylan thinks.

Kelly: I care because... I don't want Brenda to think she was a better girlfriend to Dylan than I am.

Donna: This is not a competition, Kelly. This is about helping Dylan.

Kelly: Yeah, and she must think I can't do it.

Donna: No, she doesn't, she didn't say that at all!

Kelly Looked less than convinced, and seemed about to cry.

Donna: Kelly, what's wrong?

Kelly: What's wrong is that... even after we became a couple, I always noticed this... sort of bond Dylan and Brenda seemed to have...

Donna: Well Kel... They _were_ pretty much in love, we all knew that. Of course they were gonna remain close.

Kelly: No... no, it was more than that. You know Dylan is very hard to understand, but with Brenda... I don't know, it was as if she could read his thoughts, you know?

Donna: ...Yeah, I know.

Kelly: I mean and this was after they broke up, when Dylan and I were together. Sometimes it seemed _she_ was the only one who could get to him. It used to drive me nuts... he never admited it to my face, but I always noticed. It's kind of the same thing with Brandon... only I don't mind that because... well, they have always been best friends, but with her... It just doesn't feel right.

Donna: I guess... that's the price to pay for having Dylan with you.

Kelly: Well, it shouldn't be. I know Brenda wanted Dylan too and everything, but he chose to be with me, you know that. It's not my fault he wants me, is it? Is it so wrong that we love eachother and we want to be together?

Donna: I guess not.

Kelly: Then I shouldn't have to tolerate this, should I?

Donna: Look, you need to relax, if Dylan really loves you, he'll come to you sooner or later.

Kelly: What do you mean _"if"_?

Donna: I meant because. _Because_ he loves you, he'll come to you.

Kelly: And what do I do untill then? It's like I don't have a boyfriend at all. He's always too upset to talk to me, or anybody else, and when he's not all he wants to do is to hang out with Brandon. We hardly ever go out anymore, and that's nothing new cuz we used to spend all the time at his place... but we had our reasons... and now he hardly touches me anymore.

Donna: ...sound hard.

Kelly: it is! I'm telling you, I don't feel like I have a boyfriend anymore! he's so boring to be with!


	4. Brandon's specialy fond of those

_That night, as he had agreed, Dylan went over to the Walshe's to have dinner. It must be said the four of them had a fairly good time. Brandon, Jim and specialy Cindy made their best to make Dylan feel comfortable, although it was sort of unnecesary, because if there was a place Dylan could relax a little this days, it would have had to be the Walsh house._

_After helping Dylan and Jonessy to get Erica and Dylan's money back, Valery had moved out of the house into a little apartement, but she still spent lots of time at the Walsh house, however, she was out of town, visiting Ginger and some other friends._

**(Okay so, this was a way to explain why, in this fanfic, Valery does not live at the Walshe's, I know a lot of things are different from the show but... well, there's no excuse, I hope you enjoy reading this story anyway. And, just so you know, I WILL be updating "The influence" and "Back to your heart" very soon, I know it's been almost two years and it's hard to believe, but please have a little faith, I already know how "the influence" is going to end, I just need to fix a couple of chapters in between lol)**

**(Also, I know this story is in script format, I really hope it's not a problem for you, there may be parts that won't be in that format, but most of the times, when I write stories about a tv show I do it first as a dialogue, and I add the rest later, and since this chapters are almost entirely made of conversations, I just wrote them as a script. There are many writers here who write their stories this way, so I believe it is allowed)Thank you all for your reviews and keep writing them please! Remember, you review mine, I'll review yours ;) another writer in here said that but I don't remember who, but it's true! kisses and have a great day!**

Dylan climbed upstairs distractedly, and almost without thinking he pushed the door slowly and entered the room. It was quite changed, but it was still Brenda's room. Cindy knew she would visit sooner or later, and now that Val didn't live there anymore, she had put back a lot of her daugther's stuff. Dylan sat on the bed and took a look around, trying to remember the last time he had been there. He couldn't. He had been in that same spot in too many occasions. He didn't remember when the last time was.

A framed photograph had caught his eye. He grabbed it. He was in it, with the Walsh twins at his side. In the photo he looked a lot happier than he had done in the last couple of months. It had been a good day, that one, he remembered vividly.

"Hey" Surprised to find him there, Brandon's voice awoke him. "I thought you were in the bathroom". Dylan did not seem to mind the fact that Brandon had surprised him sneaking into his sister's room, he didn't say a word and his eyes went back to the image in his hands. "Mom wants to know if you wanna have coffe". "Yeah, sure. I'll be right there". Brandon did the only thing he could think of: he said "Okay" and left his friend alone.

"Where's Dylan?" Cindy asked him as soon as he was back in the kitchen. "He'll be right back in a second, he's... in the bathroom."

_**Now, let us travel a million miles and find out what Brenda's up to, shall we?**_

Walking down the streets of London, one could easily find and recognize Brenda Walsh and her boyfriend Paul. They called the attention of lots of people while they were laughing, eye-shopping and looking madly inlove. Paul had a pure european aspect: Tall, beautiful black eyes, brown slightly curled hair wich would have made more than one woman envious, full lips and pale skin. He had a sly smile always ready in the corner of his mouth.

-You want us to do what?

-I want us to go to California to see my family.

-Are you sure?- A smile of incredulity crossed his handsome face -You want _me_ to meet your family?, you want me to meet _your brother_?

-Of course I want you to meet Brandon, why wouldn't I?

-I don't know... what if he does not like me?

-Who, Brandon?- She asked amazed -Brandon likes _everyone_, Paul.

-Oh, well, thanks- he laughed -Now I sure feel special.

-You wouldn't be scared, by any chance?...

-Oh heavens, no. No, I'm just terrified.

-Of Brandon?- She asked, laughing at the thought of Brandon causing fear on somebody -that's bollocks!, it is my dad you should be scared of, in that case, not my brother.

-Brenda... have you ever listened to yourself talking about your brother?

-Why?

-You make it sound quite scary. What I mean to say is that... everyone who spends and hour talking to you can tell that Brandon is the most important person in the world to you- Hearing someone saying such thing about her brother made her smile, and suddenly she had the urge to hold him and tell him how much she had missed him -that's enough to make any fellow terrified... to meet the ost important man in the life of the woman he loves.

Branda regarded him lovingly and softly kissed his lips. -Brandon and I are twins, remember? He will love you exactly as I do. Well... not _exactly,_ let us hope.-But even as they laughed, Paul shook his head and looked into Brenda's inocents eyes.

-No guy _loves_ the man who sleeps with his sister.

The irony of live could be so funny -Oh, Brandon is _specialy_ fond of those, he is best friends with my exboyfriend!

Right, Paul laughed. How could he forgot. For all he knew, this Brandon, Brenda's brother, had to be some sort of saint.

-So... am I to meet _all_ of your friends?

-Well... I would like you to. That's kind of the point. -Showing off his talent for timing, Paul chose the moment Brenda was checking out some dresses exposed in a boutique's window to ask

"Even Dylan?"

Her face was unaltered, and it hardly took her a second to answered

"He's my friend, is he not?"

-Yes. Yes, of course.

-You'll have to meet him _sometime_, even if it's at our wedding -She jocked.

-I would much rather wait until then, because I am certain he would not show up -He played along.

-Oh Paul! don't be ridiculous, you _will_ meet him and you _will_ like him- She sweetly comanded.

-I will? -he teased.

-Yes. And you will kindly forget all that nonesense about Brandon not liking you. _We_ are going to have a wonderful time, I promise you. Once we get there, you will not want to leave.


End file.
